


i won’t tell

by bloodbaths



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bowers Gang - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, as he never gets permission so trigger warning for that, over stimulating, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbaths/pseuds/bloodbaths
Summary: while hanging out with henry and his friends, patrick has other plans for you.





	i won’t tell

**Author's Note:**

> i just read patrick hockstetter’s chapter and this boy is so messed up!!! i’ve read a lot of fanfic of him and a lot write him as an experienced player within darry so ig this is the look of the 2017 patrick with the personality and awkwardness/apathethy as the book. 
> 
> also i wrote the rest of the gang with the same personality as the book (with the look of the 2017 because evil henry is a favorite henry) it’s the 80s and pennywise isn’t a thing so ig this is an au where pennywise doesn’t bug derry whoop :^) also i havent wrote a lengthy one-shot in a while so bare with me. also the losers have the same personality as in the 2017, enjoy 💘

It was hot. Hot and gross. The sun felt like it was punishing Derry for some untold reason. The junk-yard was a usually cool place to hang out, seeing as many cars toppled over each other provided shade. Today wasn’t one of those days. You lie on Reg’s trans-am, a blanket over the hood to keep yourself from burning. You didn’t want it originally until he brought up the idea of you getting horribly burned from the metal, Reg insisted until you felt bad and took the blanket. You sighed and glanced over to what the boys were doing. Victor and Henry were having a small competition on who could break more windows of the scattered junked cars. Henry seemed to have Victor beat, but the blonde seemed to be hesitant to break the windows.

“What if we get caught? Your dad’ll beat your ass again.” Victor points out, holding the rock in his hand. 

Henry snickers, “That little bitch wouldn’t dare put a fucking hand on me.” 

Nearby, The tall lanky freak that gave you the most uncomfortable feeling in your stomach, suddenly reared his head in their direction, “I dunno Henry. Big words coming from someone who pees himself whenever he makes eye-contact with you.” 

Laughter came from both Reg and Victor. Henry shot them both glances and huffed at Patrick. Reg stopped his work on a broken car and waited for the possible show that was about to ensue. You hated when they fought. Especially Patrick calling out Henry’s bluff, which was an almost constant affair. Victor and Reg seemed to almost cater to Henry’s feelings, but Patrick did not. He was extremely blunt and too comfortable with what he said.

“You wanna say that again, Cocksetter?” Henry growled, anger dancing in his eyes. 

“Haha okay. I said big words coming from someone who...... pisses.... themselves...... when daddy.... looks at them.” Patrick giggles, “Do you need me to fully say it? I thought you’d take the jist nicely.” 

You sat up, wanting to defuse the situation as nicely as possible so you giggle in a soft-innocent-please-stop-your-shit way, “I think Patrick was just joking, right Pat?” 

Patrick shakes his head, and smiles. That smile that could make a nun swear, and make a non-believer swear he saw the devil in just his smile. Henry doesn’t take this well, and starts towards Patrick, 

“Say it to my face you freak.” Henry threatens. 

Patrick stands up and shruggs, “It was a joke, I thought you could take it.” 

Henry glances at you, your eyes begging him to not fight. He looks at Patrick, whose eyes are empty nothingness, and relaxs. Patrick isn’t worth making you go home. You had only agreed to hang around Henry if he wasn’t violent or fighting. Which was funny considering how he met you. He had taken notice of you after you shoved Richie into the mud, only weeks before. 

“You fucking little freak! Keep your little comments to yourself!” You had spat. He had done a creepy Freddy Krueger voice followed by a gross joke. You couldn’t stand Richie and his little freak friends. Especially Eddie and Richie. Eddie complained about every little thing and Richie couldn’t take anything seriously. 

Richie had glanced up, mud caked on his face and blinded him. Quickly, Stan and Eddie came and looked upon the situation. You turned to them, 

“You go anywhere near me and i will kick all of your asses.” You hissed. 

Henry was impressed, you and him had hung out many times. And you met everyone, except Patrick who Henry seemed to want to have you avoid. 

Henry went back to throwing rocks into windows and you sat back. You felt eyes on you. You looked to Reg, who was back to attempting to fix the broken car again. Then at Victor and Henry, who were back to throwing rocks. And then, you glanced to the tall creepy freak that sat on a tire. The corner of his lip tweaked a little, his empty eyes on you. Your stomach felt sick. Only a few minutes later he quietly got up and walked to you. 

“Wanna see somethin?” He asks, low enough so no one hears. 

You shake your head, fear blossoms in you. You had only met him days ago, You’d been hanging around only the three other boys and never understood why he was never invited but very much mentioned by the others. It wasn’t until Victor was too high for his own good, that he told you about the teen’s weird behavior and interests. Or he began to, until Henry smacked him and told him to shut the fuck up. 

Patrick put his hand on your knee, “Just cmere’. Henry doesn’t gotta know.” 

You looked to Henry, then shook your head at Patrick. Thankfully, Henry was too busy to notice this. 

Patrick whined like a puppy, “I just wanna show you somethin’ real fast, somethin’ you’ll like.” 

Guilt replaced the fear. Maybe Patrick wasn’t freaky, just lonely. Henry had a tendency to paint people in a bad light, and so with this you get up and take Patrick’s hand. He guides you away from the group, towards an area of the junk-yard that has a few trees. It looks like the entrance to the small forest nearby. He stops however, and releases your hand. His hands are much bigger than yours. You come closer with him, setting yourself on the hood of a car. You watched him go up to a rusted fridge and tap it a few times. He smiles again and winks at you. 

You glance quickly to the way you came, did Henry notice you left? Would he assume you just ditched? Or would he notice Patrick’s absence and put two and two together?

“Pay attention.” Patrick says, his voice cold and grim. 

You nod and look at him. He opens his fridge and you feel physically sick. What seemed like a dead bird layed still in the fridge and he proudly smiled. Tears formed at your eyes and you shook your head. Sicko, Sicko, Yuck. You couldn’t move and he slammed the fridge shut. He trudges towards you and nudges his head on your shoulder. 

“You won’t tell right?” He asks, almost child-like. He wanted to show you this on purpose. He wanted to make you sick. 

You can’t answer, you shake a little as brings his hands to your hips. He pulls his face from you and meets your eyes, 

“I wanna show you somethin else. It’ll feel good.” He assures as he wipes his two fingers on his rock shirt. He smiles at you again. He laces his fingers on your thigh, moving your skirt up more and more, “I saw your panties when you were sitting on Belch’s trans-am.” 

You’re scared, too afraid to move. What would he do if you moved? Or even tried to hop off and run. You couldn’t in this position anyways. He brings his fingers to your panties, he giggled as he ran his finger over them. Pressing down, he rubbed more. He purred as he did this, enjoying it more than you did. You thought about Henry randomly coming along and seeing this. He’d hate both of you. You thought about Henry most likely throwing Patrick off of you, kicking him like a sick dog. Then turning to you and cursing you out. The idea of Henry hating you, made you more physically ill. 

Patrick took both of his hands, pulling your underwear down to your ankles. He puts his face between your thighs and you moan. He takes his tongue over your clit, repeatedly and rapidly. He hasn’t done this before. 

“P-p-patrick....... p-please.” You beg, your moans are mixing with it, “I don’t..... please.” 

Patrick pulls his head back and giggles, “Has Henry ate you out yet?” 

You shook your head and bucked your hips involuntarily. He giggles again and goes back, this time sticking his tongue inside of you. He takes his pointer finger and rubs circles on your clit. Your breath hitches and you moan. It comes out in little squeaks. Patrick seems to like this as he replaces his finger with his tongue. He sticks a finger inside of you and moves fast. Something begins to grow in you, not sure what it is, but it tightens. 

“Has Henry touched you?” Patrick asks looking at you. He stops using his tongue and you shake your head. “Be honest with me.” 

You pout, looking at him. He’s completely stopped and is now looking at you, his emotions nowhere to be found. You wonder what it’d be like for Henry to touch you. With an ego like his, would he even touch you? 

“Do you like Henry?” He asks. 

You nod. “I like him a-a l-lot.” you shiver and he slowly pulls his two fingers in and out again. Stopping once more. You did like Henry a lot. Even if he had a lot about him that you hated. But you couldn’t help your attraction. 

“Do you want him to touch you?” He ponders. You did. You wish he’d just take you somewhere private at school and just shove fingers in you. You didn’t even care if he didn’t speak to you the next day. 

You nodded quickly almost forgetting that he had asked something. He was still waiting for an answer. A verbal one.

“Yes.” You say softly, almost embarrassed to admit feelings for the violent teen. 

Patrick giggles madly, “That’s so fucking sad.” 

His mouth goes back to you. He sticks his fingers back in, and moans against you. A fake moan, but it felt good against your throbbing core. You come to assume Patrick hasn’t done this before, and you were a test dummy. Maybe like the bird in the fridge might be....... He giggles and fake moans some more against you. This sends you into a cloud of pleasure. He takes his mouth off of you, but keeps his fingers pumping in. He watched you ride out another orgasm, and another. He’s overstimulating you, and he doesn’t plan to stop. He smiles and giggles. 

“Sto-stop it hurts please.” You beg. It does. You’re about to go onto another one when pain starts stabbing you. 

He grunts and takes his fingers out, he gives them to you. You’re out of breath and whimpering. He shoves his soaked fingers in your mouth and insists that you suck. You hold his wrist and you begin sucking on his fingers, his two digits going in and out of your mouth. You taste sweet, all thanks to the fruit you had for breakfast. All you could think about was Henry. Your head began to hurt, tears rolled your cheeks. 

“I won’t tell Henry.” Patrick says, “If.” 

You whine at his ‘if’. You didn’t want this again. Well, at least not with him. You take his fingers out and look at him,

“If what?” 

“You don’t tell anyone ‘bout my fridge. I won’t tell Henry i made you cum before he did.” He says. He has zero emotion in his voice, it makes your stomach hurt again.  
He looks at you, his eyes full of nothing. Scared, you nod. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nsfw drabble so if it seems rushed or bad im sorry hhhhhh
> 
> please leave kudos or comments if you want more, i might make this into a little series :-)


End file.
